


Deadly Angels

by Pounce_De_Leon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Meowrails, Nightmares, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pounce_De_Leon/pseuds/Pounce_De_Leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm starting up my account with sadstuck.  .-.  Nepeta has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Nep has a nightmare, because being creative is for people who aren't me. Anyways thanks for the hits. ^~^

PROLOGUE

Angels. They're not what people think. They're demons on earth. And they want him. They would kill to get him, and they have. They chase us now, and we're losing the fight quickly. A furious storm of black wings and pearly fangs block my view of him, and I panic.

"Equius!" I call for him, pleading silently for his response.

"Nepeta, I am fine! I can fight them off!" He's still alive, thank god. "I command you to go back to the hold!"

"There's no way I'm leaving you out here, Eq!" I call back. I want to obey him, but it could spell his death if I do. My shoes smack the pavement below me as I race towards him.

"Do not attempt to save me, Nepeta!" His voice cracks on my name. Tears fill my eyes and I watch, frozen in horror as an Angel shoves him violently to the ground and sinks it's teeth into his neck.

"EQUIUS!!" A scream rips forth from my throat to warn him, but it is already too late. His wide blue eyes are already turning glassy and dull as I near his limp form, which is guarded by a winged terror. The creature lunges at me, a death threat in its black eyes. I throw myself at it, meeting in mid air with clawed gloves ready. Six impalement show on the Angel's thick exoskeleton as I pin it to the cracked asphalt. It releases a blood curdling sound when I pull my weapons from its carapace. "Mess with the cat and you get the goddamned claws." I spit. It's head falls back to the ground lifelessly. "Sorry for my language, Eq..." My voice trails off as I recall recent events. I stare down at his body as tears streak down my face. I trudge over, and fall to my knees at his side. "Equius..." I wrap my arms tenderly around his body. "Equius..." I repeat his name, and quiet sobs rack my body. I bury my face in his chest.

"Nepeta." What? He was dead... " Nepeta, wake up." The cityscape deteriorates to black, and I open my eyes. Fuzz. I blink. Black is accompanied by navy blue. A gentle hand strokes the back of my head.. "I'm here, sweet kitten." I look up into the concerned eyes of my strong rail.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fic on the site, I welcome constructive criticism as well as any comments.


End file.
